Libellester: Leeuwenstorm
Libellester (overleg) 4 mrt 2018 13:05 (UTC) thumb|Dit krijgt de gebruiker die tweede is. De aarde beefde. Je kon geen kant op in de klif. Er kwam een kudde gnoes aan, je kon de angst zien in hun ogen. En door wat? Scardon! Verraad, Scarlet heeft het verraad proberen te voorkomen maar het mislukte. Zal ze Maladi en Zomondo kunnen waarschuwen en redden van de gnoes of is ze in de val getrapt en denkt ze dat het haar gelukt is? '' thumb|400px|Kaft van Leeuwenstorm. thumbthumb Info: Leeuwenstorm LS De Rijken deel 2 Het is het beste dat je eerst Strijd van Water en Vuur leest. 'SWV:' Libellester: Strijd van Water en Vuur Attentie! In SWV was de koninklijke familie van verschillende rijken niet volledig bekend of hebben ze gwn geen partner! Waterland: Hulplegers: Meeuwen, Valken en Sneeuwuilen Leider: Maska Leider: Varon Leider: Sira Wantaborijk Allemaal zeehonden. Koninklijke familie: Koning: Mak Koningin: Kuna Daranarijk Allemaal walrussen. Koninklijke familie: Koning: Somo Koningin: Maranda Prinsessen: Kwillisa, Zana Orondusrijk Allemaal otters. Koning: Lumo Kolondorijk Allemaal bevers. Koning: Conor Koningin: Sarafenda Vuurland: Hulpleger: Toekans, Flamingo's, Papegaaien Leider: Gint Leider: Garra Leider: Gandaisa Vokondorijk Allemaal leeuwen. Koninklijke familie: Koning: Zomondo Koningin: Maladi Prinsessen: Geen dochters van Maladi en Zomondo: Larira, Torani, Pira, Lucy, Lecy, Sophia en Scarlet. Wel dochters van Maladi en Zomondo: Lara en Ona Sandorijk Allemaal cheeta's Koninklijke familie: Koning: Ono Koningin: Zarara Prinses: Onana Tiwandosrijk Allemaal hyena's Koninklijke familie: Koning: Gondor Koningin: Sophia Kondorarijk Allemaal Afrikaanse wilde honden. (honden) Koninklijke familie: Koning: Gando Vrijheidsdrank: Blauw= Leeuw Roos= Cheeta Paars= Afrikaanse wilde hond Zwart= Hyena Geel= Zeehond Groen= Otter Oranje= Walrus Rood= Bever '''Lezen vanaf 10+ Reden: Moorden , ontvoeringen, Geweld, Oorlog' thumb|276px|Scardon Een korte proloog, ik weet het. Proloog: Gevaar! De aarde beefde. Je kon geen kant op in de klif. Er kwam een kudde gnoes aan, je kon de angst zien in hun ogen. En door wat? Scardon! "Rustig maar Scardon!": riep Scarlet. Scardon is de zoon van Scarlet en van Parco. Ik laat het zover niet komen.: dacht Scarlet vastbesloten. Het zal niet gebeuren. Hoofdstuk 1: Leeuwen en Hyena's "Natuurlijk meester, we zullen die dag klaarstaan!": zei een ruwe stem. "Goed!": zei een harde luide stem. "We....we moeten opletten dat Gondor er niet achter komt.....wat.....wat we doen": stotterde een ander wezen. "Die mafketel? Daar moeten we ons geen zorgen over maken en we hoeven ook niet bang te zijn voor Zomondo.": zei de harde stem weer. Ze lachten het alle vier uit! "De koninklijke familie zal niet weten wat hen overkomt! En ik, ik zal koning worden!": riep Scardon uit. "Maar baas, kunnen we een hele kudde gnoes de klif in laten lopen? En hoe krijgen we de koninklijke familie in de klif?": vroeg Kong. Scardon lachte. "Dat wordt geen enkel probleem Kong.": zei Scardon. "Scardon?": riep Scarlet in de verte. De hyena's verstopten zich en Scardon kwam tevoorschijn. "Daar ben je mijn lieve zoon!": riep Scarlet. "Waar was je?": vroeg ze bezorgd. "Ik zag een vlinder, ik wilde hem vangen.": zei Scardon. Scarlet lachte. "Scardon toch": zei ze. Hoofdstuk 2: Complot thumb|334px "Kong, het is simpel, de kudde gnoes komt daar altijd drinken en dan sluipen jij en de andere hyena's op hen af en drijven hen naar de klif. Ik zit achter een rotsblok en spring er dan vanachter om achter de gnoes te lopen. Zomondo en Maladi zijn op dat moment in de klif. Ze worden vertrappeld, Zomondo's zussen bespreken we nog wel hoe we dat gaan doen.": zei Scardon. Kong lachte tevreden. "Ik ga nu": zei Scardon. Scardon vertrok. Scardon brulde. Hij begon te rennen. Hij rende en rende. Zijn moeder mocht misschien blijven leven.: dacht hij. Hij kwam aan in het paleis. Hij ging naar binnen. Hij liep door de balzaal en door de gangen. Eindelijk vond hij Maladi en Zomondo. "Hoogheid, ik moet U iets zeggen.": zei Scardon terwijl hij een buiging maakte. Hoofdstuk 3: List "Er is een hyena gespot in de klif, ik zou graag hebben dat U eens gaat kijken zodat we, als het nodig is kunnen aanvallen.": zei Scardon. Maladi en Zomondo stonden op en liepen achter Scardon aan. Ze liepen weer door het paleis. Angora kwam hen tegen. Maladi had Scardon eigenlijk niet zo graag maar ja, hij is familie. Maladi vertrouwd Scardon niet. Zomondo keek Maladi aan. Laat dit afspelen terwijl je dit hoofdstuk leest. Open het in een nieuw tablad. Ik weet dat het niet volledig past maar ja. Hij likte Maladi over haar neus. Zomondo wist dat Maladi Scardon niet mocht. Maladi miste Larira vooral. Zomondo miste zijn zus ook heel erg. Hij wou dat zijn vader beter had nagedacht en niet zoveel macht wou hebben, dan zouden Larira, hij, Burbo, Ottono en nog veel meer dieren nu nog leven. Zomondo zuchtte. Hoofdstuk 4: Aankomst thumb|de waterval Ze renden en renden. Scardon voorop. Ze liepen langs de waterval. Maladi beleefde het moment dat zij en Zomondo hun namen hadden geschreven opnieuw. Ze had medelijden met Angora, haar partner, Santokan was gestorven. Klik hier op voor een liedje dat mis bij de situatie van Angora past. Maladi zag de klif in de verte. Scardon versnelde. Zomondo zuchtte en versnelde toen ook. Maladi versnelde ook. Ze rende nu naast Zomondo. Maladi rook geen hyena maar ja. Ze volgde gewoon. Waarom had ze het gevoel dat ze in de val gelokt werden? Hoofdstuk 5: Vraag Ze stopten aan de klif. Scardon zei: "Ik ga daar eens kijken, gaan jullie maar al naar beneden." Maladi en Zomondo gingen naar beneden en roken. Maladi rook eerst helemaal niets. Ze wou juist zeggen dat er iets niet klopte toen de aarde begon te beven. Zomondo keek haar bang aan. Plotseling kwam er een kudde gnoes van achter de bocht. Maladi zag de angst in hun ogen maar waar waren ze bang voor? Toen hoorde ze gebrul. "Scardon!": riepen Maladi en Zomondo uit. Ze zagen nog drie hyena's. Plotseling sprong Scarlet tevoorschijn. Ze had nog leeuwen mee: Lucy, Lecy, Alexa, Parco, Angora en nog een paar leeuwen. Ze stelden zich op. Toen de gnoes bijna bij hen waren brulden ze allemaal. De gnoes schrokken en draaiden zich om. Ze hoorden de hyena's janken en het gebrul van Scardon. Toen de laatste gnoe verdwenen was zagen ze een dode gnoe die waarschijnlijk vertrappeld was door zijn troepgenoten en ze zagen de drie hyena's. Scardon hijgde. Hoofdstuk 6: Scardon thumb|294px "Voor wat was dit nodig Scardon?": vroeg Zomondo. Scardon gaf geen antwoordt. Scardon sprong op Zomondo. Zomondo brulde. Scardon beet Zomondo. Zomondo krabde Scardon. Scardon mankte en bloedde. Scardon riep Parco en Scarlet maar die hielpen hem niet. Zomondo beet Scardon. Scardon smeekte om genade. Zomondo liet hem los. Scardon sprong weer op Zomondo maar Scarlet sprong ervoor en brulde. Ze sprong op Scardon en beet hem. Hij bloedde nu hevig. Scarlet huilde. Maladi had echt medelijden met haar. Maladi had gehoord dat Scarlet ooit eens een dochtertje verloren is door gnoes en nu moest ze vechten tegen haar zoon. Hoofdstuk 7: Verbannen thumb|400px|Maladi en Scardon "Scardon, jij wordt verbannen!": riep Zomondo. Scardon brulde en ontblootte zijn tanden. maladi kwam voor Scardon staan en ontblootte haar tanden. Ze brulden naar elkaar. Scardon stopte en liep toen mankend weg. Zomondo brulde: "Kom nooit meer terug!" De leeuwen keken Scardon na totdat ze hem niet meer konden zien. Zomondo wende zich tegen Scarlet. "Hoe wist je dat?": vroeg hij aan haar. "Ik kreeg een visioen bij zijn geboorte dat dit zou gebeuren, ik wou het voorkomen maar dat lukte niet en ik zag dat jullie vertrokken dus waarschuwde ik de rest.": zei Scarlet. Zomondo knikte. "Hier kan jij niks aan doen Scarlet.": zei hij. Hoofdstuk 8: Verloren thumb|400px Zomondo keek naar het landschap. Alles was verwoest. Hij zuchtte. Maladi kwam naast hem staan. Scarlet kwam er ook bij. Sora zuchtte en begon te huilen. Alles was verwoest. Hu huis, het kasteel, de rotshoop, de grond, de huizen en de savanne. Zomondo brulde. Het begon te regenen. Zomondo draaide zich om en stapte naar een boom. Beschut door de regen viel Zomondo met Maladi naast zich in slaap. Hij had een rare droom. Hij liep voorop en zijn onderdanen liepen achter hem. Iedereen die in de wegstond werd aan de kant geruimd. We waren onverslaanbaar. Hoofdstuk 9: Jacht thumb|300px Zomondo voelde dat Maladi weg was. Hij deed een oog open en zag dat het gestopt was met regenen. Hij zag Maladi, Sora, Alexa en Scarlet vertrekken om op jacht te gaan. Maladi besloop een buffel. Ze knikte naar Sora. Sora sprong tevoorschijn en liet de buffel naar Maladi, Alexa en Scarlet lopen. Zij sprongen op de buffel. Sora sprong ook op de buffel. Sora beet de buffel. Maladi deed een stap achteruit. "Stop! Die buffel is ziek!": riep ze uit. Sora, Alexa en Scarlet stopten met de buffel aan te vallen. Ze liepen nog heel lang door maar konden geen prooidieren meer vinden. Hoofdstuk 10: Geboorte thumb|340px|Lara en Ona Zomondo liep onrustig heen en weer. Alexa kwam naast hem staan. "Gaan we een wandeling maken?": vroeg ze onschuldig. Angora kwam juist naar buiten en wenkte Zomondo. Zomondo liep zenuwachtig naar binnen. Hij zag Maladi liggen. Hij stapte naar haar toe. Maladi keek op. "Gefeliciteerd, je bent vader van twee dochtertjes.": zei Maladi. Zomondo likte haar en keek naar zijn dochters. "Hoe gaan we ze noemen?": vroeg Zomondo. "Lara en Ona.": zei Maladi. Zomondo knikte. Lara en Ona waren nu al flink gegroeid. Ze waren nu oud genoeg voor hun ceremonie. "Ik ben blij en trots dat Lara en Ona nu oud genoeg zijn! Ik stel jullie voor: prinses Lara van Vokondorijk en prinses Ona van Vokondorijk! Dochters van koningin Maladi en koning Zomondo van Vokondorijk!": riep Angora. Zomondo trad naar voren. "Ik heb een mededeling. Wij gaan verhuizen! Er is hier geen eten! Gint gaat een plaats zoeken waar we opnieuw kunnen beginnen!": riep hij. Hoofstuk 11: Gint thumb|126px thumb|292px "Waar blijft die stomme vogel!?": riep Angora. Zomondo lachte. Gint kwam binnengevlogen in de grot die ze hadden gevonden. Lara sprong op en viste Gint uit de lucht. Hij krijste. "Majesteit, ik eis dat ik blijf leven!": riep Gint uit. Zomondo lachte. Maladi riep Lara. "Ik heb een prachtige savanne gevonden aan de andere kant van de waterval.": zei Gint. Zomondo keek vragend. Gint lachte. De leeuwen verzamelden zich en vormden één groep. Zomondo stelde zich vooraan. Maladi stond rechts van hem en Angora links. Lara en Ona speelden tikkertje onder Scarlets toeziende oog. Maladi hoopte dat ze ooit nog een zoon zou krijgen want anders zouden Lara en Ona tegen elkaar moeten vechten mocht zij of Zomondo sterven. Ze zouden dan moeten vechten om de troon. Zomondo begon te stappen en de rest volgde. Gint vloog voor de leeuwen om hen de weg te wijzen. Zomondo brulde. Lara brulde ook eens, ook al hoorde je het hare niet als Zomondo brulde. Lara was eerder pittig en een durver terwijl Ona meer op haar moeder leek en zich niet liet doen maar ook wel nadacht. Lara leek meer op Zomondo. Hoofdstuk 12: Zoektocht Ze liepen al een tijdje en kwamen eindelijk aan bij de waterval. Ze rusten even uit. Lara keek naar de pootafdruk van haar moeder en van haar vader. thumb Ze keek ernaar. Maladi kwam naast Lara staan. Ona kwam er ook bij. "Jullie mogen jullie namen schrijven onder onze namen.": zei Maladi. Lara deed het onmiddellijk maar Ona twijfelde nog. Uiteindelijk deed ook Ona het. Gint krijste. Iedereen keek verbaast. Gint vloog achter de waterval! Maladi stapte over de richel en ging ook achter de waterval. Ze liep door een grot en vond een prachtige savanne.thumb Ze zag een kudde zebra's. De leider keek eens op maar deed niks! Deze dieren kennen geen roofdieren!: dacht Maladi geschrokken. "Prachtig!": riep Maladi uit. Lara, Ona, Zomondo, Angora en de andere leeuwen keken ook vol ongeloof en ontzetting naar het landschap, nee! Hun nieuwe huis! Maladi keek Zomondo aan. Maladi begon te lopen. Hoofdstuk 13: Leeuwenstorm thumb|360px|Rennende leeuwen. LS Leeuwenstorm Zet dit op terwijl je dit hoofdstuk leest. Het klopt niet volledig maar het past er toch wel een beetje bij. Zomondo haalde haar in en liep voorop. De andere leeuwen volgden. Lara en Ona volgden ook. Maladi liet Zomondo voorop lopen. Ze liepen voorbij een meer, een kudde olifanten, een kudde gnoes en een kudde antilopen. Alle leeuwen liepen samen. Ze waren één! Ze kwamen voorbij een rivier. Ze zagen in de verte giraffen! Ze zagen ook neushoorns en buffels. Zomondo versnelde en samen liepen de leeuwen met hem mee. Zomondo liep op een rotspiek. De rest liep er ook op. Maladi stond rechts van Zomondo. Angora links. Zomondo brulde. Einde Libellester: Klad: De Zeven Prinsessen Categorie:Libellester Categorie:De Rijken Categorie:FantasyAnimalsFanfiction wiki Categorie:Fanfictions Categorie:Fanfictions Libellester Categorie:Libellester: Klad Categorie:Schrijversbadges Categorie:Schrijversbadge lente 2018 Categorie:Schrijversbadges lente Categorie:FAF wiki Categorie:Goedgekeurd Categorie:Goedgekeurde Pagina's